StarWars: the IBSA chronicles times of peace
by theIBSA
Summary: a boy is a hutt slave trained to be an assasin. a young girl is the daughter of a leading weapons designer. when thes two paths colide a friend ship is forged and events are set into motion that will effect the entire galaxy!


Star Wars: The IBSA Chronicles

Times Of Peace

Part 1- Monsters

Chapter 1

''Bounty hunters. We don't need their scum.''

Korde Naed was an average height, for a mandolorian. His stalky two meter body was an intimidating sight alone. Once u knew the man, u weren't intimidated, u were frightened. His skin would have been a medium tan if u could see it beneath the scar tissue that riddled his body. His hair would have been thick and charcoal in color, if his hair hadn't been removed in a recent battle. As if his body alone wasn't intimidating enough he wore the bones of various reputable beasts for armor. This caused him to look more like a subject of nightmare rather than a mere mortal.

It was this man, no this monster, that stood before the Hutt known as Gardulla. In the dark and damp hole in the wall that was the Hutt gangster's fortress, it was this monster that was afraid.

''Chuba doompa, dopa-maskey kung! Keel-ee calleya ku kah.'' cursed Gardulla as Korde entered the audience chamber

''Where is she Gardulla?''

Gardulla cursed again, but between Korde's lack of knowledge regarding the Hutt language, and his anger, he was unable to understand it. Instead he drew his blaster and pointed it right down the giant slug's gullet.

''Tell me where she is now!'' to make his point he shot the Hutt's aid as well as two nearby Gamorreans.

The next thing out of Gardolla's mouth was the closest thing to galactic basic he ever heard from the species.

''Stupid human, I thought u would b more cautious not to harm the young one!'' In the next instant the room filled with mercenaries and bounty hunters of various species, all of them armed and trained on Korde. ''Good thing. I always expect to b surprised.'' she then turned her gelatinous mass to face the mercs. ''Kill this sleemo!''

In that instant they all opened fire on Korde. Though a well trained mandolorian warrior Korde was severely outnumbered and soon succumbed to his many fresh wounds.

''Bring the slave girl'' Gardulla said reverting back to huttese.

The Irqatz woman was brought before Gardulla in more chains then was necessary to restrain a rancor. She was bruised and barely conscious but walked with the grace of nobility that had been hers. She didn't even flinch as the charred remains of her late husband were removed from the chamber. Later, in private, she would mourn his loss, but now she refused to betray any emotion what so ever.

As daughter of the chief Irqatz tribe Tia'San had been sent to scout out the order of Jedi and evaluate if they were worthy to share the secret protected by the Irqatz. Gardulla had hired her best bounty hunter to intercept Tia and steal the secret. That plan backfired and now her bounty hunter was dead.

''The mighty Gardulla demands you tell her what she wishes to know or you will share your husband's fate'' Gardulla newest aid, a rodian, said.

''If I deemed the Jedi unfit for the knowledge I posses what makes u think I'll give it to you'' she spat!

Gardulla howled furiously. ''Your impudence has infuriated the mighty Gardulla. You will be sent to the dungeons where u will be tortured. Then, if it so pleases the mighty Gardulla, you will die and your son will serve the mighty Gardulla for all his short life!''

Tia gasped, and then cursed herself for betraying her emotions. She had been told that her son had been killed in an attempt to use the baby's suffering to get information from her. But her son lived. Her son, an Irqatz with a mandolorian heart, he would become a truly formidable warrior. Immediately she knew what she must do. She had to fight, to live. She had to make sure her son knew who he was...

Chapter 2

''Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is''

Now the age of five the boy, called simply buki by Gardulla and her slaves, had grown to be a valued servant. From the day he could walk the boy was put through harsh training by Gardolla's thugs, that she wanted him to be her personal guardsmen was all she would say when asked why but in truth she had something more nefarious in mind.

The slave woman and her secret had failed to produce the profit Gardulla expected, and true to her word Gardulla had tortured her ever since. For awhile it was enjoyable to watch the queen slave squirm in pain but after a few months it seemed more a tiring routine so Gardulla commanded her executed. Why the woman was still living nearly five years later was beyond the Hutt but none dared go near her dungeon and those that did returned half crazed.

It was then that Gardulla had realized the boy's potential. This queen woman was obviously a force witch of some kind, so logically the boy must also possess such power. That's when the wheels began turning in the Hutt's mind.

The woman had indeed supplied Gardulla with something greater then whatever secret treasure she refused to reveal. The woman had supplied her son, and her son would supply her with the head of her greatest rival, Jaba himself!

Gardulla began to speak and immediately her interpreter began to translate. ''The mighty Gardulla demands the presence of the slave boy.'' the interpreter, a rodian named Xich, was the seventh interpreter to work for Gardulla since the arrival of the slave queen.

Five minutes later a shadow form could be seen entering the room with the agility of a monkey he crawled across the ceiling and dropped in a crouching position in front of Gardulla.

''Hello sleemo'' the boy said cheerfully.

''You should not address the mighty Gardulla in such manner. Why, with a word she could have yo-''

Xich was interrupted when three poison darts struck his neck. The boy, holding the dart pipe, laughed as the rodian fell, eyes glazed and unconscious.

''So whad'ya want Madame Huttness'' the boy said.

Gardulla was silent as three Gamorreans flanked the boy. They grabbed him forcing the boy to bow before her. Another woke the unconscious interpreter.

Finally Gardulla spoke, and the rodian began to translate but was removed forcibly by Gamorreans before he could say a word.

''I didn't like him either, miss Gardulla. He had an annoying voice.'' the boy said offhandedly.

''Enough about the rodian, I have a task for you boy'' Gardulla spoke ''do you remember the monster I told u about in the dungeons?''

''You mean the one that has claws and fangs and scares everybody? What about it?''

'' It has grown troublesome so I want you to kill it.''

The boy's eyes lit you up at the prospect of an adventure. ''If I do can I have a cool blaster like Bossk?''

''Boy, if u do this I will personally give u ten blasters like Bossk''

The boy jumped up and immediately headed for the dungeon. As he reached the doorway he hesitated. Turning he spoke again ''what if I don't?''

This wasn't a question of if he should fail; Gardulla doubted he even understood the concept of failure. This was a question of what if he should refuse. It was a moment when the boy seemed more an adult then child, and somehow he knew Gardulla had motives beyond pest control. He wanted to know why he was the one that had to do this.

Gardulla chose to abate his curiosity by offering him something he wanted more than anything... His name.

''There is something you wish to know from me, if you complete this task I will tell you what you wish to know. Failure is not an option.''

And with that the boy left. He was beginning to get too smart. She would have to move her plan forward soon or rid herself of the boy completely. Before he becomes a danger.

Chapter 3

'' His powers have made him... Well, arrogant.''

The dungeon was dark and damp. The smell of death and blood filled the air. As the boy approached the entry, the Gamorreans stopped and refused to move on. That's when he felt it, the sharp anger and hatred that seethed out of the dungeon and saturated the air.

The boy had been long aware of his unique ability, an extra sense that allowed him to feel the strong emotions of others. At first it was like a vague cloud of emotions, but as he sharpened his ability he was able to tell the difference between emotions. Eventually he could even track down the source of any strong emotion, and recently tell if someone was lying.

More from experimenting then anything he had learned that some beings will use a cloud of strong emotions to disguise how they really feel. The boy felt that such was the case now. Concentrating he dug deeper past the hate, the anger, and the guilt until all that was left was a dark abyss of infinite sadness.

Surrounding the abyss was a web of dark energy. This was unlike anything the boy had ever encountered it was almost as if it were a living shadow. This perked the boy's curiosity. He chose to investigate further poking and prodding until something happened.

At first it was a slight twitch, and then with a sudden ferocity the web became tentacles that stretched out to the boy and the Gamorreans. He watched calmly as the tentacles engulfed them when he opened his eyes he saw a grammarian yanked into the air by the invisible tentacles accompanied by a high pitched squeal. The he watched as one by one the Gamorreans were thrown, dragged, smashed, and hurled across the hall.

The boy ran to one of the now dead Gamorreans and grabbed his axe. He then rushed at full speed into the dungeon toward the abyss. The tentacles remained as they were, attacking the terrified Gamorreans.

After about five minutes of running, the desperate cry of the Gamorreans seased and all was quiet. Save for the calming whisper in the air.

''Sodan?'' was the whisper.

Suddenly as if now aware of his presence, the tentacles surrounded and converged on him. He attempted to keep them away with his axe but the tentacles simply grasped his limbs and restrained him.

''SODAN!''

The tentacles squeezed him as if to squeeze the life right out of him. The boy thrashed and fought to loosen himself but the tentacles grip was far too tight. Eventually he fell into unconsciousness and finally the tentacles loosened their grip.

One of the free tentacles made its way inside the boy's left ear and another into his right. Up to this point the tentacles had been more of a shadow like essence, which changed as now they were flowing with a brilliant blue. This glow, as if a fire, spread inside the boy causing his veins to illuminate with brightness greater than a thousand suns.

''Sodan.'' a woman's voice said with a sigh.

Chapter 4

''Keep your mind in the here and now, where it belongs.''

The boys mind was a tumult of images. Some of them memories. Other weren't. The whole time he could vaguely make out a woman's voice as if she were narrarating the images he saw.

He saw a predator, but it refused to hunt, instead choosing to eat vegetation.

He saw a man that lived a thousand lives. Constantly dying and being reborn.

A great weapon of terrific power, designed by a man who cared nothing for war.

Someone, a dark skinned human, handing him a small cylinder. There is sadness in him.

And finally a white desert of cold. Only things around him are an abandoned city, a machine, and a girl.

He hears the woman's voice again. ''sodan.'' finally he understands its meaning; son.

He awoke, deep inside the dungeon. He decided the tentacles brought him here, though it was too dark to find where here was. He attempted to locate the abyss again but it was gone, as were the tentacles. Instead he found a woman, and she was near death. He went to her.

She was lying on the ground breathing heavy. She was cut and bruised so much that the boy was surprised she was alive.

''Did the monster do this to you?'' the boy demanded.

She opened her eyes weakly and stared at him, choking as she said the last word she would ever speak. ''Sodan...'' with that her body went limp and her eyes glazed.

The boy found it hard to believe that this woman was the monster, but when he searched for it he found nothing. He even stretched his sense beyond what he ever attempted before, reaching far beyond the Hutt fortress. All he had was an invasion of images he couldn't understand, and a woman's dying word. He pondered over the word for a long while.

Sodan, he didn't know why but he was certain the word meant son. He looked at the woman. Was it possible? She wasn't that old possibly thirty at the oldest, but the boy was only five. He had inquired about the monster before, and from that he learned that the monster had been here only after he was born.

He had been tricked. Gardulla tricked him. Now the only person to know who he was is dead. Gardulla tricked him.

Chapter 5

''Jaba, this is your last chance ; free us, or die!''

The boy, axe in hand, plowed through the Gamorreans still on guard. Finally he reached his destination. Xich was, as expected, in his quarters sleeping. The boy lifted the axe as high as he could then using all his strength he stuck it in the ground mere centimeters away from Xich's pointy ear.

The rodian woke so suddenly he nearly hurled himself out of bed. He looked down and saw the axe, and then he saw the boy.

''I swear I was only kidding with the whole Gardulla killing u thing. I swear'' the rodian began with a pleading tone.

''Shut up'' the boy said with such force that the rodian went pale. He was so focused, so angry, that his next word seemed so... Persuasive.

''You will deliver a message to Gardulla for me.''

''I will deliver your message.'' the rodian replied.

''Good. Tell her the monster is dead and I'm leaving. If she follows me she will die. If she tries to have me captured, she will die.'' the boy then picked up the axe. And walked away. Away from the dungeon. Away from Gardulla. And most importantly away from his mother.

. . .

It had been two years since that day. Now seven years of age, the boy had been living on the streets of Mos Espa. He had learned some new talents since leaving the Hutt palace, such as he seemed able to talk people into doing things for him. It wasn't long before he figured out how to make some money with this talent. At first he would simply ask for it, and people would give him money. Eventually people caught on and would avoid talking to him so then he had another idea.

In Mos Espa every one gambled on pod races. Of course no one took a bet from a seven year old so he used an intermediary. Ironically a rodian named Hilf.

He'd met Hilf one day digging through garbage. So the boy struck a deal. If the rodian posted bets for him, then he could have ten percent at first Hilf thought he was joking, but he played along anyway. In that day he was able to increase their money ten times by betting on an underdog local named Anakin.

But some things aren't meant to last.

Chapter 6

''The Jedi were the protectors of peace and justice in the old republic. Before the dark times. Before the empire''

The boy was waiting in his normal spot; just outside the race track. He acted like a kid would so as to not draw attention to himself. About ten minutes after the race Hilf finally exited and went to their meeting spot. The boy knew immediately that there was something wrong. He made his way to the rodian.

''What's wrong?'' he asked as he approached. That's when he saw the blood and the slight stagger in the rodian. There was a blaster shot and the rodian fell over dead. From behind a wee quay approached his blaster pointed at the boy.

''Jaba wants to know how you two have been cheating. Tell me and we won't kill you.'' three more wee quay appeared all of them with blasters trained on the boy.

That is when the zabrak acted. With the ferocity of a predator attacked the wee quay. Dodging blaster fire and landing punches at impossible speeds. The boy took this chance to run. Unfortunately one of the wee quays was able to escape the agile zabrak brawler, and was catching up with the boy. The boy desperately tried to evade the wee quay but the hunter was much faster and soon he was cornered.

''It's time to end you!'' the wee quay said aiming his blaster at the boy.

''NO!'' The boy screamed as he thrust his hand out toward the wee quay. Sending him flying past the zabrak as he rounded the corner.

The zabrak calmly approached the boy. He reached out his hand to help the boy up. '' I am Jedi Betl Tarask. What's your name young one?''

''Sodan, master Jedi, my name is Sodan.''

Part 2- Secrets

Chapter 7

Deep in the planet Tholoth there lays a secret. A secret so powerful it has the ability to change the lives of those who know of it. It is a wonderful secret. It can bring joy and elation. But it also can bring pain and misery to those who do not respect this secret. It is a secret many know in their own way, each slightly different from the last.

Abyra Sartori knows this secret. As a Tholothian, she is brown-skinned and wears the traditional female headdress. It consists of a thick brown band of leather that covers the top half of her forehead. An attached molded metal piece crowns her head and culminates in eight long, flat, white tendrils that fall from the back of her head to her shoulders. The rest of her attire is simple. A tan large-cuffed dress tied around her waist with a black sash. It is void of patterns, save for the delicate stitch work along the sleeves.

This is her attire, and this is her character. Simple yet elegant. Beautiful yet bold. Outspoken yet non-confrontational. These are the reasons her husband, Zaccur, cherishes her as a wife.

He is a tall, intelligent, and hard working man. But he can be callous to the tragedies of others, except for those close to him. His father was in the military, so he was used to hearing gruesome war stories. Eventually they had no affect on him anymore. But it worked to his advantage. One must be slightly aloof to suffering when in his line of work: designing weapons. He has been hailed by the Skakoans as the most gifted weapons technology specialist in the Techno Union for the last ten years. He has designed numerous weapons from blasters to cannons to entire battle cruisers.

But the secret Abyra was about to tell him would hit him harder than a shockwave from a proton torpedo...

Chapter 8

As Zaccur looked out of the balcony window, he seemed to be in a state of serenity that Abyra had not seen him in before. He stood still; his face calm and peaceful. A smile spread across his face as he glanced at his wife and motioned for her to stand by him.

She decided no better time would come to share with him her secret. As she sauntered over to him, she began fumbling for the right words. All day she had spent rehearsing, but in vain. He was the best husband she could hope to have; he deserved nothing less than the honest truth. She decided to give it to him straight.

"Isn't the sunset breath-taking Aby?" he asked, although he already knew her reply.

"Yes it is. I think they are the most beautiful thing about Tholoth."

"Well other than you of course," he commented playfully as he brought her in front of him and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh now Zac," she argued as she began to blush. "You know that's not true."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder my dear. And I think you are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy."

"You have such a way with words. And I know you mean it too." She opened her mouth again to speak, but no words came out.

"What is it?" Zaccur inquired. He could tell something was weighing on her mind.

"There's...something I need to tell you."

"Ok. I'm listening."

She knew the calm look on his face wouldn't last much longer after what she said next. "Zac, I couldn't ask for a better husband. So I'm going to tell you point blank. I just ask that you not be angry with me."

His face was puzzled. What could she have possibly done that was this serious? Now he was concerned. He almost began to pull away but as he saw her face he noticed a tear slide down her cheek.

"How could I be upset with you in any way my love? I promise I won't be angry," he consented as he dried the tear from her face. "Whatever it is I can take it."

"Ok," she took a deep breath and continued. "Zaccur, you are going to be a Father. We are going to have a baby," she told him. She could hardly contain her joy. But she knew the gravity of the situation and that caused her to have control of her emotions. As she looked at him, she saw his face turn from an expression of happiness and excitement almost immediately to what seemed to be disappointment. This was, however, the reaction she expected.

He ran his hand through his dark hair as he stood dumbfounded. "Abyra I... I don't... We can't..."

"Can't what?" she asked patiently.

"We can't keep this child. That's why we agreed not to have any in the first place. You know quite well my line of work is a dangerous one." He was beginning to get worked up about the situation. Then he remembered he promised his beloved wife that he would not become upset with her. He took a breath and started again, much more calmly. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt. That's why I hesitated to marry you, because I was afraid for your safety."

"It was a risk I was willing to take."

"Yes but this child, this helpless little baby, will not be able to make that choice. I really think we should send it somewhere safer," he suggested.

"But Zac where would we send it? I have no family left and neither do you. Don't make me send it to an orphanage. I can't just abandon our child."

"I know."

"Please, can we at least try?" she begged.

"Ok. We can try. I can try, for you."

Chapter 9

"Daddy!" Natalya squealed as she saw Zaccur coming home. She immediately ran to meet her father as she always did when he returned from work.

"Hi sweetheart," he said scooping his daughter into his arms.

Those who know Zaccur may describe him as unfeeling, uncaring, or unloving. They see that others problems do not affect him deeply. He is not exactly known as an empathetic man.

Those people would hardly recognize him at this moment. Something about this little girl brought out a softer side of him. Not even Abyra, his wife of twenty-seven years, could have the same affect on him.

Five years ago he couldn't imagine having a child, but now he couldn't imagine life without her. He admits now that Abyra had been right all along. Although he was still concerned for Natalya's safety, it was a concern he learned to live with. He knew they made the right choice.

As she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile. What he held in his arms was to him the most precious life form in the galaxy. Usually this little reunion could melt away any stress or anxiety he was feeling.

But today was different. His concerns were beginning to resurface. She had been safe so far, but for how long? Things were about to change. Zaccur had news for his family. News almost as life-changing as Abyra's over five years ago...

Chapter 10

"Come on Naty time for bed," Zaccur urged.

"Oh daddy just ten more minutes, pleeeeeease," Natalya pleaded as she batted her eyelashes at him.

This usually worked, and Natalya knew it all too well. She became quite proficient at 'negotiating' with her father to get her way. Most of the time he had no problem with spoiling his little girl or consenting to these small requests, but tonight he had important business to discuss with his wife.

"No not tonight sweetie. I need to talk to your mother, alone."

"Can't you talk to her in ten minutes?" Natalya argued.

"Natalya!" he said as he gave her a stern look.

When she saw her father was adamant, she begrudgingly acquiesced. "Ok daddy."

As she climbed in bed Zaccur sat down on the side of her bed and began to tell her a story as he did every night. Abyra leaned in the doorway and listened. She was always amazed at how imaginative he was, spinning these elaborate webs of fiction to entertain his daughter. She enjoyed listening to him just as much as Natalya. But she couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted to talk about.

As he finished his story, he pulled the blankets up over her arms and kissed her on the forehead. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Goodnight Naty. I love you."

"Love you too daddy," she responded sleepily.

After he left the room Abyra told her daughter goodnight as well and quietly closed the door. When she turned around she saw Zaccur staring at the door, almost in a daze, with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Zac?" she asked as they walked back into the living room. "I can tell something is troubling you."

He hesitated before he replied. "Aby, something has come up at work. I have news and I'm not really sure if it's good or bad."

"Ok what is it?" Abyra inquired further.

"Well the Techno Union wants me to work on an extremely classified project. If I accept, I will be paid enough for us to live on the rest of our lives," he explained.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"But here's the catch," Zaccur continued. "We will have to relocate to Saleucami."

"Saleucami? You can't be serious!" Abyra blurted out. She put her hands on her mouth just remembering Natalya was asleep. She finished in a more hushed tone, "You're not really planning on going are you?"

"If I turn down the offer," he elaborated, "I will lose my job."

"Now I see where the complications come in. Why can't you work on the project here like you usually do?"

"Apparently it's so classified they don't want me to transmit the plans and risk them being intercepted. They want me to work on this project in person at the Saleucami factory."

"Oh I see," Abyra commented casually.

"My primary concern is that you and Natalya are safe," he assured. "But I have to provide for you also. I know Saleucami isn't the prettiest planet in the galaxy or the easiest to live on. But the Techno Union has offered us the best accommodations they could find. And if we can do it for four years, then we can live wherever we want, I can retire, and we can have the perfect family life we always wanted; not having to live in fear. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course. It's just a big decision, a big change. And we are not sure how safe the planet is."

"I know. That was a concern of mine as well. It's not exactly known for low crime rate."

"And you want to bring our child there?"

"The Techno Union said if I accept the offer they would approve of the Republic sending a Jedi protector to stay with us. I think that would provide a measure of safety for us. What do you think Abyra?"

"Well, having a Jedi around couldn't hurt. I suppose we could make it work. For our long term benefit. When do we have to leave?"

"Two months at the latest. I'll contact the Republic first thing in the morning."

"And I guess I'll start packing."

Chapter 11

"We are coming out of hyperspace sir," came the update from the pilot.

"Good," replied Zaccur.

"Make sure your family is secured for the landing sequence," the pilot instructed.

Zaccur affirmed with a nod even though the pilot couldn't see him from the cockpit. "Copy that."

After Zaccur made sure Abyra and Natalya were strapped in properly, he sat down and did the same. As he looked around at the inside of the ILH-KK citadel cruiser, which he had done probably a dozen times already, he couldn't help but be impressed. This luxury cruiser was one of the finest in it class, with all the amenities you would expect and more. They hadn't even made it to Saleucami, but so far the Techno Union was holding to their promise of making the Sartoris' comfortable while they were there. Zaccur was beginning to imagine what the accommodations on the planet would be like.

While he was daydreaming, curious little Natalya was looking out the window, eager to inspect her new home. She expected beautiful lush jungles, rolling green hills, and white sandy beaches just like Tholoth. Understandably, she was disappointed to see Saleucami was void of all those things. But what it lacked in jungles and beaches it made up for in volcanoes and deserts. Mountains riddled with caves were also a common sight. It certainly wasn't a colorful planet, mostly shades of brown and dark red with some splotches of green here and there. Most of the planet was uninhabited except for a few small settlements scattered around the mountains where there was a nearby source of water. Natalya wasn't overly thrilled with her new home. In fact she was rather bored by the landscape.

Abyra saw this in her daughter's face, and she could sympathize. "Don't worry sweetie,'" she comforted. "It will only be for a few years. Then we will move somewhere prettier."

"Like back home?" Natalya asked hopefully.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," came Abyra's motherly reply.

Soon they were at Chravanos, the spaceport and main city of Saleucami. Built on an underground spring, it was really the only settlement on the planet big enough to be called a city. Chravanos was the life line for several smaller villages and ranches nearby. Without this critical supply line, life on Saleucami would be next to impossible.

Cas Luhim, a weequay Techno Union representative, was there to meet them. He was assigned to escort the family safely to their accommodations. He loaded the luggage onto a sled and connected it to the landspeeder via energy binder. Once the Sartoris were inside the landspeeder they were on their way.

The Techno Union factory Zaccur would be working at was located in Chravanos. However, since the largest city did have the highest crime rate, Zaccur and his family was being taken to one of the smaller villages called Melanth. It was located at the base of a mountain range a few kilometers from Chravanos. Most of the beings there made a living on reek and eopie ranches. Some were farmers who grew what few species of plants were native to the planet and sold them to be exported. There were a few shops that sold necessary goods to the ranchers and farmers who found it more convenient than traveling to Chravanos. It was a fairly safe community, by Saleucami standards.

The Sartoris were introduced to their new home. From the outside it appeared to be nothing more than a simple farm shed built in front of the mountain. Abyra's nose almost wrinkled in disgust.

"Don't worry ma'am, it's a lot nicer on the inside," assured Cas Luhim. "This is just to keep from attracting too much attention."

As he opened the door they saw he was right. It was much bigger than it appeared. Most of the actual house was built in a cave, but from the inside one could hardly tell. It was well furnished and decorated; just as nice as their home on Tholoth. The whole family breathed a sigh of relief.

Cas Luhim stepped aside to take a call on his comlink as the family inspected the house. Directly inside the entryway was the living room equipped with a quite large holo-entertainment system. Along the back wall was the kitchen. In between those two areas was the dining room, complete with chandelier. There were four bedrooms, two smaller ones toward the front of the house and two larger ones in the back. Natalya gave it her smile of approval.

"I hope you will be comfortable here," Cas Luhim wished as he rejoined the family.

Zaccur shook his hand and replied, "Yes I think we will be quite happy here. Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it sir. I just received word that the Jedi are en route, and should be here by day's end," Cas informed. "If you need anything please let me know." He gave a courteous bow and left the family to settle in.

"Well what do you think Aby?" Zaccur asked.

"I suppose it will do." She bent down on her knees and looked at her daughter. "What do you think Natalie?"

"I like it. I always wanted to live in a mountain," she said grinning.

Abyra picked up the little girl and gave her a hug. Zaccur put his arms around his wife and daughter. For a second they were a normal family, but only for a second. None of them could have guessed how quickly the whole galaxy would change in just a few short years.

Part 3- War machine

Chapter 12

Sodan sat nervously at the end of his temporary bed in Betl's room, anxiously awaiting the Council's decision. It had been two months since Betl Tarask found him at Mos Espa. He spent those two months on Tatooine, teaching Sodan about the force, about the Jedi code, and most importantly about the value of life. His efforts had been successful and Sodan was now learning how to control this raw power. Betl brought the young boy to the temple, but he wasn't sure he could convince the Council to let him train the boy.

Sodan had already undergone the preliminary tests, and he passed with flying colors. It was obvious he was a powerful force-sensitive being, but the Council had its concerns as they met with Betl Tarask.

"Too old is this boy," came the opinion of Master Yoda. "Trained he cannot be."

Betl Tarask respectfully disagreed. "But Master Yoda, may I remind you of the young Anakin Skywalker. He was not much older than Sodan, and you approved of him to be trained. They have almost an identical background. Surely that merits some consideration."

"That may be true," responded Mace Windu. "However, Anakin Skywalker is believed to be the Chosen One."

"And if we bend the rules every time it seems convenient, there is no structure left to the Jedi Order," pointed out the Master Plo Koon.

Betl nodded his head. "I understand Master, but where will I send him? The boy has nowhere to go. He has no home, no family. Plus he is powerful enough that he could be a danger if not properly taught. Please allow him a chance. I promise he will not disappoint you."

The Council members exchanged glances. They realized Betl Tarask was just as adamant as Qui-Gon Jinn had been a few years ago. There was nothing they could do to change his mind. If they refused to let him be trained at the temple, he would train him in secret anyway. Their best option was to allow the boy to be trained within the Jedi Order to give him a sense of stability.

"Very well," sighed Master Windu.

"Accompany you on your next mission, Sodan will. Being sent to Saleucami you are," Master Yoda informed.

"A weapons technology specialist for the Techno Union has requested a Jedi protector to keep his family safe while he completes a four year project," Windu elaborated. "See to it that no harm comes to them. You are dismissed."

Betl Tarask bowed and exited the Council chambers.

Mace Windu was beginning to wonder how many times these young boys would be brought to the temple by overly compassionate Jedi. He began to wonder if occasionally bending the rules was a compromise to their morals, or merely having a flexible outlook.

As Betl made his way back to his quarters, Sodan tried to focus on moving a small figurine from the other side of the room. He closed his eyes, inhaled, and stretched out his hand. In his mind, he could see it clearly. He was able to send a weequay flying backwards a couple months ago, but that was a life-threatening situation that called for an emotional response. Now, in complete silence and tranquility, he tried again as he had done the last two months, but without success. Reaching out with the force, he called it to him. Echoing in his mind was the advice of Master Tarask. 'Be one with the object Sodan.' Soon he felt something in his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw he was grasping the figurine! Finally, he could see results from his hard work.

As Sodan turned to face the door, he saw Betl Tarask had been watching.

"Most impressive young one," he complimented. "I see you have been applying yourself to the training quite well."

Sodan smiled but almost immediately adopted a worried expression as he questioned, "What did they say? Can I stay? Can I be a Jedi?"

"Yes. They will allow you to be trained as a Jedi," he answered. "I have taken it upon myself to teach you the ways of the force. You are now my padawan."

Sodan bowed his head and said respectfully, "Thank you Master Tarask."

"We must leave immediately for our first assignment. I will do my best to prepare you for this mission on the way there," he stated as he left the room.

Sodan looked out the window, thrilled at the prospect of being a Jedi. His mind started to race on all the things he would learn, places he would go, adventures he would have. He couldn't wait to get started.

Chapter 13

Betl Tarask and Sodan had purchased two speederbikes for transportation while they were on Saleucami and were about to arrive at the Sartori homestead. Since it was his first assignment as a Jedi, Sodan was extremely nervous. He now wore the traditional Jedi robes and a braid signifying his status as a padawan. He even carried his own lightsaber that Betl had helped him construct. However, his concern was this: Can I live up to this name? This legacy the Jedi carry?

Almost the whole trip from Chravanos to Melanth, Sodan kept replaying his master's advice inside his head.

Relax. Be in the moment. Concentrate. Feel, don't think. Always be alert. Use your instincts. Let the force flow through you.

It was all so much to remember at once. Although he was beginning to feel overwhelmed, he knew his master would be patient as he continued to teach him.

Betl Tarask, in many ways, is a lot like the late Qui-Gon Jinn. A sense of determination drives him, even causes him to be defiant at times. He is motivated by compassion for others, and views all lives as valuable.

In some ways, his compassion exceeds that of Qui-Gon Jinn. Betl believes that being a peace keeper means not resorting to violence. Really, it is the attitude all Jedi should have. Even though he carries a lightsaber, he rarely uses it. And the few times he has been forced into combat, he has yet to kill his opponent. Disarming and arresting is his strategy. And it works quite well for him.

He has tried very hard to inculcate these same principles in his new padawan. So far, Sodan has taken to the training very well, following his master's lead without question. Betl intended to give him more training before his first assignment. However, the nature of this mission would still allow for him to provide further training during the next three years.

When they approached the house, Natalya ran out to meet them.

"They're here they're here!" Natalya yelled back into the house.

She was so excited to have guests. They lived in isolation on Tholoth so she never got to see anyone other than her parents. No relatives came to visit and she never had any neighborhood friends. Sodan was probably the only other kid she had seen. She was so elated to finally have someone to play with. In her opinion, his whole purpose of being there was to keep her company.

"Natalya," her mother called as she ran after her daughter. "I told you not to leave the house alone."

"Sorry Mom I was just excited," Natalya apologized.

Abyra extended her hand to the Jedi Master and introduced herself, "Hello I'm Abyra Sartori. My husband is inside. We appreciate you both coming."

"Betl Tarask," he said shaking her hand. "And the pleasure is mine. This is my padawan Sodan."

He bowed his head politely and Abyra returned the gesture.

"Hi Sodan, I'm Natalya," the little girl said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you," he responded shyly.

Both of them had never been around other kids before, so they didn't know what to think. They awkwardly exchanged glances but neither of them knew where to take the conversation from there.

Abyra motioned toward the house, "Come on kids let's go back inside where it's cooler."

"Ok Mom. You coming?" she asked as she looked back at Sodan.

He didn't look up when he responded, "'Yeah I'm coming."

As he slowly made his way inside, he took in his new surroundings. He was in no hurry to go inside, or to converse with strangers. But with all he had been through in his life, he was grateful for the change of pace. Maybe a break from all the excitement and drama was just what he needed. He smiled to himself and decided to make the best of the situation.

Natalya was watching him from the window. She thought him to be a curious boy. Quiet and reserved, he seemed to have a personality almost polar opposite of hers. However, with some encouragement she thought she could get him to open up a little bit. That now became her mission, and she was determined not to fail.

Chapter 14

As the adults sat around the dining room table after dinner and discussed business, Natalya and Sodan didn't really know what to do. They sat on the living room floor, still undecided how to interact with one another. Natalya decided to start a conversation.

"So...I've never met a Jedi before. What do they do?" she inquired.

Sodan thought for a minute. Then he responded, "Well the Jedi are peace keepers. So we are supposed to protect people I guess."

"Oh. Is that all you do?"

"I don't really know. I haven't been a Jedi very long. So far all I've done is force training."

"Force training?" Natalya looked at him inquisitively. "What kind of force?"

Wide-eyed little Natalya looked at him with such curiosity that he wanted to respond, he just had no idea where to begin. He went to sit on the couch as he thought.

He made it as simple as he could. "Um...the force is like something that's always there but you can't see it. If you learn how to control it, you can do things most people can't. But sometimes it tells you what to do."

"So it's kind of like parents?"

"I guess. I wouldn't know."

"Why not?" she pried.

Sodan sighed and then sadly told her, "My parents died a long time ago. I never knew them. I've never had a family, or friends really."

"You do now."

She sat down next to him on the couch and gave him a hug. It was the first time he could ever remember being hugged. Natalya was so sweet and innocent; he was beginning to think he finally found a friend. After all he had been through it was nice to know someone cared.

She tried to make him feel better by saying, "My parents are all the family I have. And I've never had any friends either."

"I know how you feel then," he stated as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm glad you're here Sodan," she cheerfully told him. "It'll be like having a big brother. We can play games and go exploring. I think it will be fun."

"Yeah so do I," Sodan agreed.

"Can you teach me your force training?"

Sodan didn't want to tell her that force-sensitivity is something you are born with, and that more than likely it wouldn't do her any good. She was so excited about it that he couldn't just say no.

"Maybe," he replied casually.

"Cool. Then I could be a Jedi too."

Before he could respond Zaccur called from the other room, "Time for bed Natalya. And we are all going to bed so you can't have ten more minutes. I will be there in a few minutes to say good-night."

"Alright Daddy," she sighed as she walked toward her new room.

When she got in bed she looked around at all the boxes in her room. Tomorrow they had unpacking to do. She wanted to get her room set up again. But for now, she was content to think about all the adventures she was going to have on Saleucami with her new-found friend

Chapter 15

Morning had finally arrived, and Natalya leapt out of bed at the first ray of sunlight. She was anxious to start the day. All night she had spent speculating about what was outside the house. Together with her new buddy Sodan, she was ready to discover what this planet was really like.

When she raced out into the living room, only her mother was there.

"Good morning Naty," her mom greeted.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Your father had a meeting to go to for work," Abyra explained. "And Sodan is outside training with Master Tarask. Your breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

She thanked her mom and ate her breakfast hastily. As she was finishing up, Betl and Sodan came back inside.

"Oh good you're done," Natalya observed. "Come on Sodan let's go."

Her mom stopped her in her tracks, "Natalya where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to go outside and play," she responded.

"I told you not to leave the house alone," her mother reminded her.

"I'm not going alone," Natalya argued. "Sodan is coming with me. Right?"

As she looked back at him he wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to have a little fun, but he didn't want the disapproval of his master or of Natalya's parents.

"Well...I uh...If we can," he stammered as he look up at the adults.

"What do you think Master Tarask?" Abyra inquired.

"I don't see any harm in it," he replied kindly. "Sodan is quite capable of taking care of himself, and I think it would be good if he can teach Natalya to do the same."

Abyra was reluctant to let her daughter out of her sight, especially since they had no idea what to expect on an unfamiliar planet. But she trusted the Jedi's judgment.

"Ok then. Just stay close to the house," Abyra instructed.

"We will Mom," she consented as she was already halfway out the door.

Sodan followed after her, but with a little less enthusiasm.

"What should we do first?" Natalya asked as she looked around. When Sodan didn't respond she began making suggestions, "We could go look in those caves over there, or we could climb that tree. That is a tree isn't it?"

"I guess so. But whatever it is I feel like it's staring at me."

His paranoia made Natalya giggle. "You're funny. Ok then maybe we could...hey what's that?"

Sodan saw Natalya was pointing at a nearby ranch. As they got closer, they saw the tall metal fence was full of domesticated reeks. Natalya began searching the bottom of the fence for an opening and when she found one she started crawling through it.

"Natalya what are you doing?" Sodan shouted.

"I want to get a closer look. Come on."

Before he could say anything else she was already on the other side. He rolled his eyes and went in after her. When he got to the other side he saw the five year old girl standing face to face with a three meter tall beast. Calmly she reached out a hand to touch its snout and Sodan almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. The reek snorted and took a step back. Immediately Sodan knew what was going to happen next. Two tons of muscle began charging straight for her.

"Natalya move!" he warned.

But when her feet didn't budge, he reached out his hand. Calling on the force, Sodan desperately tried to pull her toward him. Slowly she began to move toward him, but her feet weren't touching the ground. When she was within reach, he grabbed her arm and led her back to the fence. Bellowing, the beast followed close behind. Just in time they escaped through the small opening and collapsed safely on the other side of the fence. They sat on the ground to catch their breath and watched as the reek snarled at them before turning around to continue grazing.

"Well how was that for your first adventure?" Sodan asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can we do it again?" she teased.

"Yeah sure. Why don't we try to ride one next time," he joked.

"Maybe tomorrow," she played along.

Before long a weequay appeared from inside the house to see what caused all the commotion. Apparently he didn't see the mischievous children so he went back inside.

"What was he?" Natalya asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"A weequay I think. He must own the ranch."

"Well that weequay rancher is raising wild reeks." As soon as Natalya said this she started laughing. "Say that five times fast."

Sodan accepted the challenge. "Weequay rancher raising wild reeks. Weequay rancher raising wild weeks. Weequay wancher waising..."

That was as far as he got before the two of them burst into laughter.

When they regained their composure Sodan looked at the little girl and said in amazement, "You have got to be one of the bravest kids I know." Immediately his mind went back to when he was her age. Brave, reckless, and a little stupid. She reminded him so much of himself. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Well I've always wanted to do something like that, but not by myself. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"It's kind of part of my job now," he humbly responded.

"How did you do that anyway?" Natalya demanded still in a state of shock. "My feet weren't even on the ground."

Sodan looked at her and casually replied, "Force training."

"Oh yeah. Well you got to teach me how to do that then."

Honestly Sodan had hoped she forgot about it. But he thought if he tried, it would at least appease her. "Ok. We can do that tomorrow. I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

Chapter 16

"Come on Sodan you promised," Natalya whined.

"Alright alright," Sodan said slightly annoyed. He hadn't been looking forward to this. Natalya had been begging him to show her his force training. Since only force-sensitive beings were able to benefit from it, he thought it was just a waste of time.

"Might as well do it now and get it over with," he grumbled to himself.

They both sat on the ground in the shade of a large, bulbous plant. Maybe she will get bored with it and give up, he thought. Struggling to decide where to begin, Sodan gathered his thoughts as Natalya sat rather impatiently and shifted her position probably a dozen times.

"Well I guess first I should explain what the force is a little better," he decided. "Master Tarask explained it this way. The force is an energy field made from living creatures. It binds the whole universe together. And little creatures called midichlorians live inside all of us and tell us what the will of the force is."

Natalya just stared at him with a strange look on her face, "I don't really understand."

"Neither do I," he admitted. "Nobody understands it completely. But with practice it is possible to learn how to control it."

"Well ok how do you practice?"

"It's kind of hard to explain but you just have to concentrate on what you are trying to move." He found a stone about the size of his palm and set it a few meters away on a tree stump. When he sat back down he demonstrated his technique. Eyes closed, hand extended, he focused on the rock and nothing else. Natalya gasped as the rock began to levitate and slowly move toward him. When it was in his palm, he closed his fingers around it and opened his eyes.

"That was awesome!" Natalya applauded.

Sodan put the rock back on the stump and motioned to her saying, "Your turn."

Natalya looked at the rock. It seemed to be looking back, taunting her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the rock. Stretching out her hand, she strained until her arm hurt. When she opened her eyes, the rock hadn't moved a centimeter. Disappointed, she tried again even harder. Sodan began to worry as she started turning blue, apparently so focused she was forgetting to breathe. Finally she inhaled and realized she had made no progress.

She stood up and turned around to walk away. "Oh forget it!" she spat as she waved her hand in frustration. When she did this, she heard a noise from behind her. Turning around, she saw the stone laying on the ground about a meter away from the stump. She gave Sodan a suspicious glance.

"I didn't do it," he denied.

She realized that in her frustration she moved the rock. Now she could hardly contain her joy. Full of exuberance, she began jumping up and down, running circles around Sodan, and yelling, "I did it! I did it!"

"Nice job," he complimented. "When Master Tarask gets back this evening he can teach you even more."

Natalya's eyes were as wide as her smile. She was force-sensitive after all. Now she could learn to do all the things Sodan could. Even though he was only a couple years older, she still looked up to him with the admiration of a younger sibling. Thanks to him, she could be so much more than a normal child. Her life could be full of the adventure and excitement she craved. And she didn't realize how true that would be.

Chapter 17

"Come on slowpoke. You've got to keep up," Natalya taunted as she raced farther ahead of Sodan.

Embarrassed to be losing to a girl two years younger than him, he picked up the pace and closed the gap between them. As they neared the two trees that served as the finish line, Sodan got alongside her and tried to push ahead. But Natalya wouldn't have it. She gave it everything she had and crossed the finish line only a second or two before him, but that was good enough for her. Speederbiking was one of their favorite past times now, and Natalya wanted to make sure Sodan remembered her first victory.

"Ha ha take that. I beat you fair and square that time. How does it feel to get beat by a girl? Not good I'm sure," she bragged.

Rolling his eyes he teased, "Well Nats I'd rather lose to you than any other girl I know."

Sodan had a rather dry sense of humor, but over the past three years Natalya had come to appreciate it. Now aged ten and eight respectively, they had grown to be close friends. It was clear they brought out the best in each other. Sodan taught her how to take care of herself and Natalya taught him how to loosen up and have fun. When they first met they seemed to have nothing in common. Now, however, they had grown very much alike. Many times they joked about being twins, two years and a few species apart. But in bond, they were just as close as if they were related by blood.

Almost all their time was spent together. In the early morning, Natalya now joined Sodan in his force training with Master Tarask. Then they spent the day exploring and goofing off, exactly what you would expect from kids. Abyra would often of an evening try to teach them basic skills they could use like reading, writing, and arithmetic.

Both of them had changed so much in the last few years. Neither of them acted as young as they were. Even though they still acted like kids, they were more wise and capable than most young ones their age.

Betl Tarask played a major role in teaching them this responsibility. He was a good teacher. Kindness, patience, and a good example were what made him so easy to learn from. Natalya and Sodan both looked forward to force training every morning. They learned side by side. Before long they were able to move around stones without hesitation, something that took considerable effort in the past. Positive peer pressure made them progress faster. Competitiveness made them practice more. For young children, they were becoming quite powerful. This training would serve them well in the future.

Since the sun was beginning to set they made their way back to the house. Leading up the mountain was a trail they often took when they wanted to go for a leisurely stroll. So they put the speederbikes away and began ascending the mountain. After going a short distance, they stopped to take in their surroundings. Saleucami didn't have the most picturesque scenery, but they still enjoyed the view. As they looked they could see Zaccur and Betl coming home from Chravanos. Since they knew that meant dinner would be soon they raced back down the trail toward the house.

Natalya greeted her dad with a hug as she always did, then they went inside to eat. Little did they know that this would be the last meal they would eat together.

Chapter 18

The next morning, Betl and Zaccur left for Chravanos as they had done almost every day in the past three years. To them it seemed like it would be just another normal day, but nothing could be farther from the truth.

The project Zaccur was overseeing was coming along on schedule. Techno Union foreman Wat Tambor was quite pleased with the ingenious design of the new one of a kind ship, the Malevolence. It was a massive subjugator class heavy cruiser nearly five kilometers long. Logically, a large ship would need a lot of power to move and Zaccur had prepared to equip it with sixteen sublight engines. Many of the other project workers wondered how one would move at a decent pace inside such an immense cruiser. Therefore, Zaccur designed an internal rail jet system complete with hover trains to transport supplies and crew members throughout the ship.

Since Zaccur's specialty was in weapons, he made sure it was well armed. Over five hundred double barrel turbolasers lined the hull of the ship. But the real crowning jewel was the twin ion pulse cannons that sat on the port and starboard sides of the cruiser. They were capable of neutralizing all power to the enemy ships, thus rendering their targets defenseless. Master Tarask had made this suggestion, since he prefers disarming over destruction. And it turned out to be a valuable contribution. The Malevolence, when completed, would turn out to be a most formidable power on the battlefield.

But not everyone in the Techno Union approved of the project. A wealthy Skakoan named Soco Tiras has seen the destructive power of some of the company's previous inventions. He knew if this were to fall into the wrong hands that entire fleets could be obliterated by the superstructure. Many times he brought up his objections, but in vain.

Something had to be done to stop this menacing creation, he thought. He had devised a plan to bring the project to a halt, permanently. And in his mind this made him a hero. His plot was coming to fruition today, as Zaccur and Betl would soon find out.

Chapter 19

"You're late," Soco Tiras scolded.

"Fashionably late," the bounty hunter replied dryly.

"Hit them on their way home," Tiras instructed. "They will be in the open and more vulnerable to an attack. Good luck."

As he turned around to leave he responded confidently, "I don't need luck."

He was known as one of the best bounty hunters of his time, and it showed in his price for hire. He was a Duros, which became apparent by his deep blue skin and piercing red eyes. His cape and cybernetic breathing tubes added to the intimidating persona. If that wasn't enough, he hid his face with a large-brimmed hat. Cad Bane was definitely not to be underestimated.

As he fired up his ship, the Xanadu Blood, he began scoping out a good vantage point for the kill shot. When he located one on a mountain ledge, he landed his ship out of sight and set up his sniper rifle. Now he waited for his targets to arrive.

Soon he looked through his scope and saw two speederbikes headed his way. His strategy was to kill the Zabrak Jedi first, and then the Tholothian would be easy prey. As they closed in, he took his aim at the Jedi, waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger.

When he fired the shot, Betl took evasive action. Instead of the blaster shot hitting him in the chest as planned, it barely grazed his right arm. But it was enough to make him let out a shout of pain.

Zaccur stopped to help the Jedi, but Betl motioned for him to keep going as he told him, "Get to your family and get them somewhere safe."

Zaccur continued toward his house as Betl took his lightsaber in his left hand, a slight disadvantage, and began deflecting the barrage of fire from Bane.

Bane, knowing he missed the easiest opportunity, used his rocket boots to descend the mountain and fight the Jedi at closer range. He pulled out both pistols and starting firing rapidly as Betl dodged and deflected the bolts. Eventually he deflected two bolts back at the bounty hunter, one at each blaster.

It seemed Cad Bane was now unarmed. But when the Jedi got close, Bane fired a cable launcher at his feet. Betl fell on his side and struggled to get free. The fall knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. Before he could retrieve it, Bane grabbed him by the arm and shocked him with his contact stunner. While Betl writhed in pain, it bought Bane enough time to reclaim his blasters.

As he lowered the barrels at the Jedi, with a diabolical grin, he thought it was over. He was wrong.

Betl summoned his strength and force pushed the bounty hunter back far enough that he hit a large, bulbous plant. Bane hit his head hard enough it briefly knocked him unconscious. Betl used the opportunity to get untangled of the cable and call his lightsaber to his hand.

Cad Bane stood up, dizzy and confused. It was obvious he couldn't win the fight in this condition. He used his rocket boots and escaped back up to his ship.

Betl didn't pursue him. Instead he got back on his speederbike and went to find the Sartoris and his padawan. When he arrived at the house, he found them safely in the back of the house, with Sodan watching closely for an intruder.

"Master Tarask are you ok?" asked Natalya as she noticed the injury to his right arm.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound," he replied. "But I'm not sure you will be safe here anymore."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Zaccur reluctantly asked.

Betl pondered the question. Then he responded, "I'm not sure. I will contact the Jedi temple and see what they recommend. But for now I think you should leave Saleucami until we can conduct a proper investigation."

"Well if you insist Master Tarask," Abyra consented.

"Pack what you can," Betl told them. "We will leave for Chravanos by nightfall."

Chapter 20

Twelve standard hours had passed since Cad Bane's failed assassination attempt. Master Tarask and Sodan had accompanied the Sartoris on a ship to take them somewhere safer while the situation was being investigated.

They were now on their way to Subterrel, a mining planet in the same system as Kamino. Those who worked there as miners often lived in underground colonies, and what better place to hide than underground.

Betl Tarask was currently giving his full report of the incident to the Council, while Zaccur and Abyra were discussing plans for their new living arrangements.

Meanwhile, Natalya sat across from Sodan and hardly said a word. It was so uncommon for her to be this quiet. He could sense she was worried about her father, about Master Tarask, and about moving again. Through it all she did rather well at hiding her emotions. One thing she learned from Sodan was to be tough, as he had been all his life. But that never meant he didn't care.

He sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder as he inquired, "You ok Nats? I haven't seen you this quiet in a long time."

"I'm just..." she struggled to find the word she wanted.

"Scared?" came Sodan's guess.

She confirmed with a nod as she looked away, trying to hold back tears.

"It's ok to be scared," Sodan pointed out. "Being a Jedi doesn't mean you never get scared. It means you have control of your fears, so they don't control you."

"But you never act scared Sodan. You are always so brave and you never back down from anything." Her admiration showed in her tone of voice.

"I've grown up looking after myself. So I am used to being by myself or in danger or in doubt. I still get scared sometimes, but I have learned how to deal with it. And you will too," he reassured her.

She smiled at him appreciatively. "Thanks Sodan."

"Now how about a game of Dejarik?" he offered, trying to ease her mind.

"You're on."

After they had played a couple games, Betl asked to speak to Sodan alone about his discussion with the Council.

"What did they say?" Sodan asked anxiously.

"After we escort Zaccur and his family to Subterrel," Betl answered, "We are to return to Coruscant."

Sodan was still concerned. "But will they be safe? Shouldn't we stay with them?"

"Our mission was to protect the family during Zaccur's four year project. Now that the project is on hold, our protection is no longer required. Subterrel is safer than Saleucami. They will be fine Sodan."

"If you say so Master."

"In the meantime I will conduct a thorough investigation so they can return to Saleucami as soon as possible. Now go strap in Sodan. We will be landing soon."

"Yes Master."

Chapter 21

When they landed on Subterrel, they began searching for underground communities. Eventually they located a suitable colony for the Sartoris to live in.

Those who worked there mined durelium, a metal commonly used in the construction of hyperdrives. Since this was basically the only form of employment on the planet, Zaccur had to get used to the idea of hard physical labor. He had the build for it but he just wasn't accustomed to it. However, he was willing to keep his family safe by any means necessary.

They found an empty apartment in the housing complex. It was dark and dingy, a far cry from their previous living conditions.

"I like our old cave better," Abyra lamented as they moved their luggage inside.

Zaccur tried to comfort her. "Don't worry dear. It's only temporary."

"He is right," Betl confirmed. "I will find out who is behind this attack and you will be back to Saleucami in no time. Then when your project is complete you will be free to move wherever you wish."

Zaccur shook his hand and told him, "We will be most grateful Master Tarask. No, we are grateful, for everything you have already done for us. Thank you."

"It has been my pleasure. And I will see you again very soon," he promised. As he went to get the last of the luggage he informed Sodan, "We are almost ready to leave."

Sodan nodded and looked back at Natalya.

Natalya looked at him, not sure what to say. She wasn't ready to see her only friend go. Even though Betl Tarask said they would return and bring them back to Saleucami, it didn't seem that simple. In her mind, this was the last time she would ever see her best friend again.

She tried to be brave, because she admired this quality of his. But being only eight years old, there was only so much she could do. As much as she had fought it the tears began to fall. Quickly she turned around, not wanting him to see.

"Don't worry Nats. We'll be back in no time. This isn't good-bye. I will see you again soon," he assured her. It was hard for him too, but he refused to let it show. He knew that it would be even harder on her if he did. For her sake, Sodan was strong.

She struggled to maintain her composure as she told him, "It just won't be the same without you. I'll miss you Sodan."

He bent down on one knee and looked up at her. "I'll miss you too. But I'll be back before you can say, Weequay rancher raising wild reeks."

She chuckled at this old joke of theirs. The levity was much appreciated. Knowing Betl had finished bringing in the luggage, she impulsively gave him a hug as she said, "Take care Sodan."

Standing up he replied, "You too kiddo."

Natalya said good-bye to Master Tarask as well. The whole family waved as the Jedi headed back to Coruscant.

Sodan was right. He would see her again, although not as soon as he thought. Light years of space now separated them, but no distance could break the bond they shared in the force. In the future, this bond would be tested to its limits. And in reality, so would the entire galaxy.

End


End file.
